


Forced

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dark, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Taking one for the team, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Cutter is forced to submit to Oliver Leek to save the lives of his team. What he doesn't know is who Leek's inside man is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalliW](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TalliW).



> For the Challenge:filth prompt Cutter/Leek/Lester – Cutter is forced into submission and has to cater to their needs.
> 
> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Nick shivered. He felt bloody exposed as he knelt naked, bound and blindfolded. He knew that bastard Leek was ogling him, no doubt with his cock in his hand, wanking. He felt sickened by what would happen to him... but he knew he would do it. He had to or his team would die, he shivered again as he recalled the sight of them locked in cages, only a movable grill keeping the hungry predators from them 

He could hear footsteps – a man's – circling him like a shark coming in for the kill. Nick shivered again, he really wished he hadn't thought of that analogy, not with his team at Leek's mercy. He felt a hand stroke his chin and then fingers pressed against his lips, coaxing Nick to open his mouth. Nick swallowed, he knew what Leek wanted him to do. He'd known ever since the bastard had licked his ear. He couldn't do it, he couldn't suck him off... but if he didn't, his team would die in terror, torn apart by those creatures. 

Nick opened his mouth and tried not to gag as a cock was pushed inside. It felt so big and unrelenting, stabbing at the back of his throat, but Nick did his best to pleasure Leek. Swallowing and sucking and using all the skills he had to bring the man off as fast as he could. 

“I told you he had submitted.” 

Nick almost stopped, only the knowledge of what would happen to his friends kept him going. Leek's voice had come from behind him, so who the hell was fucking his mouth? Who was Leek working with? 

An amused chuckle sounded, a chuckle Nick recognised. Oh fuck! He blinked in the bright light as his blindfold was pulled off. His eyes widened as he looked at the expensive suit and up at the smirk on James Lester's face. Nick was in too much shock to do anything except let Lester continue to fuck his mouth, until Nick choked as Lester emptied himself down his throat.

Nick could only cough and gasp when Lester shoved him away. His eyes widened in horror when Lester pulled Leek into a kiss and they tongued-fucked each other's mouth and hands dropped to grope each other. 

Nick spat several times before he managed to ask, “Why?”

“Why not?”Lester's smirk grew. “And even better, no one would ever suspect me of interfering in the project. Why would I, when I run the project?” He nudged Nick's flaccid cock with one shoe, making Nick flinch. “Do remember you are supposed to be obeying our orders, Nick.” Lester smiled as he asked, “I can call you Nick, can't I? After all, we have now been intimate. Oh, and Nick,” Lester's smile vanished and he grasped Nick's hair and forced his head back as his foot pressed hard against Nick's cock until he gasped in pain. “You do not ask me questions.”

Leek shifted from foot to foot, a hungry look in his eye as he watched. “Can I have him?”

Nick swallowed as he watched Lester consider Leek's request. The way the oily little man looked at Lester, it was obvious he was still Lester's lackey and... lover and it looked as if the two had found themselves a new toy to play with... him. Oh, fuck!

Lester smirked as he watched Nick. “I have a better idea.” At Leek's pout, Lester beckoned him and pulled him into a hard kiss. “You'll like it, Ollie.” 

Nick couldn't take his eyes from Lester's amused ones. He had no wish to learn what Lester was planning, but knew he would soon find out. 

“I will?” Leek turned and nuzzled at his lover's ear. “Promise?”

Lester nodded. “Strip and sit down, Ollie.” 

Leek's eyes widened and he grinned, pressing another kiss against Lester's ear. “Thank you, sir.” 

Nick swallowed when Leek stripped naked and turned to face him. He couldn't take his eyes from Leek's hand, wrapped around his dick as he stroked himself to complete hardness. Oh, fuck. Nick had a good idea of what Lester had planned and from the size of Leek's cock, it would bloody hurt. The bastard was hung like a donkey. 

Lester chuckled again as he pulled Nick to his feet. “I know you know what to do, Nick. Now, you have a choice...” He dropped a hand down and squeezed Nick's cock hard, drawing a pained gasp from him. “You can suck Ollie's cock and get it nice and wet before you ride him or he will fuck you dry until you squeal like a pig.”

Nick swallowed and shook his head, he just couldn't... he gasped when Lester twisted his cock. 

“And I thought your team meant something to you...” 

Lester's breath was warm on Nick's ear but a cold shiver ran down Nick's back. He couldn't let his team die. Nick swallowed and turned to face Leek, his feet felt encased in lead as he approached Leek and dropped to his knees. The bastard's cock was huge and thick, it would hurt like buggery when he rode it. But Nick knew he had no choice, he opened his mouth and took Leek inside, almost choking when Leek shoved in deep. 

“Don't come, Ollie. I want to see you split his arse open for me.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Nick found he could breathe again when Leek pulled out slightly. Nick closed his eyes as he licked and slurped and tried to produce enough spit to make being fucked at least slightly less painful. 

“Enough.” 

Lester's voice was low and husky, and Nick just knew the fucking bastard had got off on watching him, watching Leek fuck his mouth. Nick stumbled to his feet before shuffling around. He bent his knees and slowly lowered himself, feeling Leek's hands spreading his arse. Nick hesitated when he felt the man's blunt tip press against his opening. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pressed downwards. Nick's mouth opened in a silent cry as he forced himself down onto Leek. The feel of Leek filling him, opening him far too wide brought tears to Nick's eyes. It bloody hurt and Nick was panting by the time he was sitting on Leek's lap, with the disgusting man's fingers playing with his flaccid cock. 

“Ooh, you feel so hot and tight around me, Nick. So fucking good.” Leek nuzzled against Nick's neck. “You should try him, James.” 

“Later.” Lester murmured as he opened his trousers and pulled his cock out. “Actually, I think we will fuck him both ends later.”

“And his arse?” Leek asked as he gave Nick's cock a vicious squeeze. “Can we both fuck his arse later? Together? I think he'd feel so good with both of us inside him, stretching his arse wide as we take him.”

“Mmm.” 

Nick watched as Lester's cock hardened further and he began to wank himself. “Ride Ollie, Nick. Make it good for him or... well, you know what.”

Nick swallowed and bit his lip as he rose up, feeling Leek's cock drag from his body. He paused at the top and took a deep breath and pushed back down, knowing it would bloody hurt but he had no choice. He rode Leek, squeezing around Leek in an attempt to get the man off quickly. In spite of himself, he felt his cock harden as Leek hit his prostate, over and over again, while he watched Lester stroke himself, hard and fast. 

Nick cried out as he came, feeling the hot splatter of Lester's come on his chest and then Leek erupted inside him. He gasped when Leek pulled viciously out of him and pushed him to the floor. Nick lay on his side, panting, his arse burning as he watched his two rapists kiss and grope each other. 

Nick just hoped his team were safe, that he had done enough to keep them alive. That Lester and Leek would give him a chance to recover before they fucked him again. How had he ever defended Lester to Stephen?


End file.
